Nimiane Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he's coming soon. |Died = |Signature= |hidep= |species=Werewolf (formerly human) |gender=Female |hair= Brown |eyes= Hazel |skin=Light brown |hidef= |family= *Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (wife) *Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (mother) † *Albion Scamander (father) *Rolf Scamander (brother) † *Arlen Scamander (brother) *Artemis Scamander * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (brother-in-law) *Newton Scamander (paternal grandfather) *Porpentina Scamander (paternal grandmother) *Brenna Scamander (paternal aunt) *Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (paternal aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (paternal cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (paternal aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née Weasley) (paternal cousin) * Patrick Scamander (paternal uncle) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(paternal cousin) * Lucy Scamander (paternal cousin) * Cygnus Scamander (paternal cousin) * Michael Findlay (uncle, by marriage) † * Keely Scamander (paternal uncle) † * Killian Scamander (paternal cousin) * Kendrick Scamander (uncle) * Fabrice Flamel (uncle, by marriage) * Hermia Scamander (cousin) * Sylvain Scamander (cousin) *Theseus Scamander (paternal great-uncle) *Queenie Goldstein (paternal great-aunt) *Athena Scamander (paternal great-grandmother) † *Gerald Goldstein (paternal great-grandfather) † *Gail Goldstein (paternal great-grandmother) † *Kingsley Shacklebolt (uncle) |hidem= |animagus= |Boggart= |Wand= Maple, 15½", unicorn hair has glittering rainbow wool wound and woven around the handle and tied in a neat bow at the end. The last bit of the base is painted in a gentle pastel yellow colour. It's got spots of likely accidentally added yellow glitter. Spells from the wand smell faintly of rosemary and sage. |Patronus= |hidea= |job= * Magical Artist * Activist |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Hufflepuff ** Hufflepuff Quidditch team (Keeper) * Muggle-Born Network * * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury (supporter) |hideg= sjdhdhdjdjdjskjdsgdyusbs }} Nimiane "Nim" Sekhmet Scamander (born 16th June, 1978) is a . She was born in Porth Dinllaen to Albion and Arethusa Scamander. She has three elder siblings, Arlen, Rolf and Artemis Scamander. She's also the niece of . During the , Nimiane was afflicted with on purpose by , which was something he was doing just for the "fun" of it. In later life Nim set about travelling the world, painting scenery and magical creatures. She has a particular fondness for , however, only tends to have access to them when visiting her cousins at the . She's painted at least one piece of each known veritaty of dragon. She was the first artist to be able to paint a painting of a skelligruth, where the skelligruth is able to transform when the background is raining. Nimiane is a member of the and the . Category:Scamander Family Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Welsh Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Grace01121922 Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolves Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Female Werewolf Category:Magical Artist Category:Artist Category:Activist Category:Painter Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Quibbler Readers Category:Quibbler Contributors